miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Biedra1/Nowe życie
''Uwaga! ''To moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc prosze o wyrozumiałość!:) Rozdział 1 7;00 pora wstać do szkoły...Jak ja tego nienawidzę! Powoli zeszłam na dół ale nie było tak jak zwykle.Po minie moich rodziców jasno było widać że coś ukrywają..Ale co? -Mamo co się stało? Nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi.Więc zapytałam. -Tato o co chodzi? Byłam zła i zarazem zaniepokojona! Bo zawsze miałam doskonały kontakt z nimi.. -Czy możecie mi powiedzieć o co chodzi do jasnej chol*** czy tak trudno powiedzieć?! (Nie ładnie Marinette xd) Na te słowa mama się uśmiechneła a tata patrzył zszokowany. Ups..troche mnie poniosło.. -Marinette przeprowadzamy się. Mój świat się zawalił!!! Wszystko co kochałam i nienawidziłam miało...Moje Chiny,piekarnia z świeżym pieczywem,szkoła..To nie mogla być prawda! Napewno to będzie Polska tam mamy krewnych..ale ja nie chcę tam jechać! -Do polski?-Zapytałam z łzami w oczach. Rodziciele się zaczeli śmiać. Ale dlaczego? Czy powiedziałam coś zabawnego?(Ty cały czas jesteś zabawna :3) -Oszalałaś?! Do cioci Fili?-Prawie płakali z śmiechu. -Ona by nas tam chyba ziadła-Powiedział tata(Gruba ciotka ziadająca Mari..te wyobrażenia xd) Mama szturchneła tate myśle że się wkurzyła w końcu to jej siostra.Ale nadal nie wiem gdzie się wyprowadzamy?? -Więc gdzie się przenosimy? Tata zrobił nastruj stukając w blat stołu po jakieś minucie mama krzykneła! -Do...Paryża! Na jakąś chwile mnie zamurowało.Przecież to stolica mody! Moje marzenia własnie się spełniły zapomnialam o Chinach.Rzuciłam się im na szyje i przytulałam mocno.Ale kiedy wyjazd? To bardzo istotne pytanie pomyślałam. -A kiedy wyjazd? -Pojutrze:) A co z szkołą? Po minach dało się stwierdzić że wszystko załatwione więc to mój prawie ostatni dzień w szkole.. Po szkole.. Dzień minął szybko nic szczególnego...Do wieczora skończyłam się pakować i odrazu padłam.. Znienawidzony dzwięk..to BUDZIK! O nie spóznie się! Szybko przechwyciłam pączka i wybiegłam z domu. Zdecydowanie to był najgorszy dzień mojego życia pożegnania z przyjaciółmi i nauczycielami.Nie mogło zabraknąć placzu.. Po lekciach stwierdziłam że ostatni raz przejde się po Chinach.Wróciłam do domu. Położyłam się słuchając muzyki.Nagle obudziła mnie mama była 4:00 kazała zejść na dół i zieść sniadanie.Powiedziała że nasz lot do paryża odbędzie sie o god 6;00.Więc poco wstawać tak wczesnie?(Żal tumaczyć *,,*) Gdy mieliśmy jechać na lotnisko poprosiłam o minutke na ostatnią przechadzke.. Tyle wspomnień..Ale pora zmierzyć się z przyszłoscią..Już czas! Gdy wsiadałam do samolotu poleciała jedna samotna łza..Poddczas lotu projektowałam sukienke.Typowo paryską.. zasnełam..Nagle jakieś wszcząsy!Tata mnie uspokojł i powiedział... '-Nie bój się to tylko turbulencie:)' Mama dodała: '-Córeczko jesteśmy w Paryżu!' Przedemną nowy świat nie ten co znalam inny większy! Nowe możliwości, moge robic to co kocham projektować.Otworzyłam magazyn i przypomniałam sobie ... W Paryżu mieszka światowej sławy projektant! Może przechadzając się spotkam go a on doceni moje projekty... Pozostało tylko jedno ... Witaj Paryżu! Rozdział 2 Taksówka czekała ale nadal niewiedziałam gdzie będziemy mieszkać.A co z piekarnią przeciesz to jest pasią rodziców! Mama chyba widziała moje zdenerwowanie poniewasz powiedziała: '-Wszystko w swojm czasie Mari-Uśmiechneła się tajemniczo.' Nagle zauwarżyłam że wjeżdzamy na dzielnice gdzie co drugi dom jest villą.To było dziwne czyżby mieszkała w tak wielkim domu? Nagle moją uwage przykół wielki piękny dom przypominał dom dla bogacza na dole była przepiękna wystawka, to musiała być piekarnia ale nie byle jaka...Z tyłu domu był piękny balkon jak dla księżniczki.Pod nim był taras z wielkim ogrodem.W sumie tą dom składał się z dolnej częsci piekarni z piękną witryną oraz z górnej jak palac.Dom po prawej stronie był większy .Zadawałam sobie jedno pytanie ,,Skąd znałam ten dom''.Z moich przemyśleń wyrwał mnie tata który wskazał na ten dom który analizowałam i powiedział:'' '-To nasz dom-Widać że był dumny' Wybiegłam i wpatrywałam się z zachwytem.. Rodzice powiedzieli żebym się opanowała ponieważ w Paryżu była 5;00 rano (Ta ymm 5 rano xd) Następnie oznajmili że bagaże przywiozą za 1 godz. Odrazu zabrałam się by zobaczyć nowy pokój! Zaczełam planować co gdzie dam. Mój pokój miał okno po prawej stronie i balkon.Nim się obejrzałam przyjechały rzeczy.Większość była różowo pudrowa, na moje szczęscie pokuj był biało-różowo pudrowy a panele jasne.Po jakimś czasie mój nowy pokój był umeblowany i gotowy.Rodzice zabrali się za pieczenie. Gdy spojrzałam na komórke która pokazywała godzine, date i czas zorientowałam się że jest już 8;00 rano było ciepło więc wybrałam się z cieplutkimi ciastkami do sąsiadów. Zdecydowałam że pójde od lewej. Gdy już obeszłam wszystkie domy do okoła został jeden największy.Gdy podeszłam troche bliżej przeczytałam ,,Gabryjel Agrest'' (Naprawde nie wiem jak to się pisze xd) Zadwoniłam dzwonkiem a z małego otworu wyskoczyła jakaś kamerka (wiecie o co chodzi) Powiedzialam:'' '-Przepraszam mam dla państwa ciasteczka- Nie mogłam uwierzyć że wlasnie zadzwoniłam do pana Agresta *.*' Otwarła się skrzynka więc wrzuciłam wypieki. Gdy wróciłam pobiegłam na góre i rzuciłam się na łużko...Ponieważ pokój wydawał się ciemny odsunełam zasłone i... Zobaczyłam piękne bląd włosy. W sąsiednim budynku, w oknie na wprost mojego pokoju stał chłopak który opierał się o parapet ze spuszczoną glową.Gdy podniósł głowe ukazały się jego piękne zielone oczy. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy przez okolo 30 sekund gdy zorientowalam się że to model i syn mojego idola schowalam się pod parapetem.' Co ja robie o nie nie nie!' Powoli podnosiłam głowe by sprawdzić czy jeszcze tam stoi...Stał tam a ja jak głupia chowałam się drugi raz a on stał zaskoczony machając mi. Dobra Mari wstawaj odmachaj.(Te problemy *^*) Wstałam i uśmiechając się jak czub machałam przez cały czas.Co się zemną dzieje? Pokazując w dół palcami domyśliłam się że chce bym zeszła na dół. Pierwszy kolega to dobrze nie? gdy wychodziłam z domu przed drzwiami stal on. Przedstawił się i zaczął mnie pytać o różne rzeczy np: skąd jestem,Jak mi się podoba okolica ,Ile mam lat itp. '-Przepraszam zapomniałam się przedctawić..Jestem Marinette.' '-A ja tak jak mówilem Adrien.' '-Do której klasy będziesz chodziła?' '-Do..nwm ale lekcie mam w 16;)' '-Tak jak ja poczekaj tylko gdzieś zadzwonie:)' Hmm ciekawe do kogo? Czekaj,czekaj czy własnie rozmawiam z synem mojego idola i go tak traktuje? '-Zaras przyjdą tu moj przyjaciele.' '-Ciee-esze się' '-Coś nie tak?' Czy on mnie chwycił za ręce to bóstwo zaras powiem coś głupiego napewno! '-Masz piękne oczy- Czy ja to własnie powiedziałam?! Będzie mnie uważał za idiotkę.. o nie!' -Ty Też piękne fiołkowe.. PSTRYK! PSTRYK! Co tu się dzieje ? kim oni są? -Alya co ty robisz? -Unikatowy materiał Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś że masz dziewczyne! xd xd -Hahahah skąd ty ją wziełeś? -Nino ty też! -To nie tak jak myślicie! -jasne jasne -To moja przyjaciółka Mari będzie chodziła znami do klasy jest moją.... -Wiedzieliśmy to głębokie spojrzenie wasze..xd -Daj mi się wysłowic to moja sąsiadka -Yhhm jasne niech będzie że ci wierze..xd Czy oni mu sugerują że jestem jego dziewczyną??? On jest za cudowny dla mnie.. -Mari to Nino i Alya -Elo -Siemanko -Mari,Mari -Yyy Witajcie -To ja porwe Marinette-Mówi Alya -Jasne:) -To widzimy się o 16;30 i jdziemy do kina ok? Wszyscy się zgodzil więc idziemy..Czekaj Alya i Nino są parą! To jest ich randka będzie nie zręcznie.. -Dziewczyno halo!!! -Tak? -Choć do kawiarni pogadamy:) -Oki Bardzo polubiłam Alye i gadałyśmy przez godziny ale nadeszedl ten czas..Ona zauważyła że się niepokoje ale powiedziała żebym to wykorzystała i zakazała zwiac mi do domu:( Jak na złość Nino i Alya wybrali horror.. Co chcą zrobic ? Mówiłam jej że boje się horrorów!!! Ja ją zabije.. Kupili popcorny 2 jeden na pare jak się domyśliłam to własnie ja i Adrien mieliśmy na spółe.. Zapomnieli dodać że będą efekty specialne na sali najgorsze że byliśmy tylko w czwórke a gdy na sali nagle dostal się podmuch powietrza trzask to chwyciłam Adriena za ręke do tego jeszcze doszło oparcie głowy na jego ręce a on się leko uśmiechnął.. co on musial sobie pomyśleć..a na koniec gdy próbowałam wziąść popcorn położyłam swoją dloń na jego myślałam że umre z wstydu..! Po filmie przeprosilam go a on zaczął się śmiać i mnie przytulił a pozostała para się śmiała..Szepnełam zabije cie! A Adrien myślał że to do niego i zrobiła się nie zręczna sytuacja...zaczełam się tumaczyć a oni się śmiali wkońcu dzięki bogu zadzwoniła mama. Niestety Adren po drodze zaproponował że mnie odprowadzi - musiałam się zgodzić.Coś mówił ale nie słuchałam więc w końcu zaczełam go przepraszać i błagac by nikomu nic nie mówił Jeju jaka jestem żałosna.(Masz racie *.*) Był zadziwiająco miły to dziwne powiedział że to będzie ich pierwszy sekret...A ja jak to ja zamieniłam się w buraka..Gdy już doszłam pocałował moją dłoń i pożegnał się. Po takich wrażeniach odrazu padłam i zasnełam.. Rozdział 3 Obudził mnie krzyk mamy -Masz gosci! Co jakich gosci?! To nie możliwe nie znam nikogo.Powiedziała wyraznie że kilku.. Hmm OOO NiE!!! To Adrien, Alya i Nino!! Mam na sobie najbardziej obciachową piżame! ...(Czarna z krótkimi spodenkami a dotego koci ogon)...Co oni pomyślą! Najsensowniejsze będzie schować się pod kołdre i udawanie że nie spie tylko przeglądam coś w telefonie.. DRZWI SIĘ OTWORZYŁY! -Hej piękna- Krzykneła Alya -Siemka- Powiedział Nino -Cześć Mari- Wyskoczył za dzwi Adrien -Hej wam O nie ona zmierza w moją strone ona mnie odkryje! -Wstawaj śpioszku- Powoli się zbliżając oznajmia dziewczyna Nie odam kołdry! Nie ośmiesze się! (Mari serio ^,,,^) -Oddaj kołdre!- Krzyczy wyrywając mi ją xd -Chłopaki pomużcie!- Oznajmia śmiejąc się Wyrwali mi ją..to koniec jestem stracona..jutro szkoła a ja własnie straciłam przyjaciół Oni mnie wyśmieją zrobią zdięcie i wyślą wszystkim! -Łoł jaka ty jesteś..-Nie dokończył Gapili się jakby ujrzeli ducha..Co się im stało? Alya stała jak wryta.(wyobrascie to sobie xd) -Coś się stało?- Pytam zaniepokojona.. -Czekamy na ciebie na dole- Oznajmia Nino Alya go szturchneła jakby zrobił coś złego, a Adriena wyciągała siłą..Nie dziwie się im..Ich oczy pewnie wybuchły! To był dla nich napewno szok..! Jak ja im spojrze w oczy...Jest ze mną coraz gorzej gadam sama do siebie.... Zeszlam na dół, wziełam bagietke i wyszłam za nimi... -Marii Adrien chciał coś zaproponować..-Powiedziała chichocząc -Bo ja..-Wydukał zawstydzony -Bo ja chciałem ci zaproponować udział ze mną w sesji..-Mówiąc zrobiły mu się rumieńce.. Nino się wtrącił mówiąc: -Jego ojciec mu kazał znaleść sobie partnerke do sesji jesli się zgodzisz uchronisz go przed Chloe- Mówił podekscytowany! -Kto to Chloe?-Zapytałam -Jutro się dowierz- Odpowiedzieli chórkiem! -Może pójdziemy do wesołego miasteczka - Zaproponowała Alya. Adrien napisał coś i nagle pojawiła się limuzyna. Na siedzeniu leżały pieniądze..dużo pieniędzy oznajmił że on stawia no ale to moje sumienie..Kolejny raz.. znamy się od wczoraj nie moge go wykorzystywać...to nie fer. -Chłopie to nie będzie fer...Zapłace za siebi- Powiedziałam uśmiechając się -A czy ja was pytałem o zdanie?-Powiedział całkiem poważnie -Ale..-Nie zdążyłam dokończyć.. -Ciii... nic nie mów odkąd jesteśmy przyjaciółmi traktuje cię jak rodzine- Powiedział rozradowany Gdy chciałam powiedzieć dostałam poduszką! Z niej wyleciało pierze a że był uczulony zaczełam go laskotać..(Marii ty dziku xd) Nagle auto skręciło a ja wylądowałam na nim! -Ojej tak bardzo cię przepraszam...- Zawstydziłam się A on w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się, to było fałszywe bo zaraz dostałam tą samą poduszką..! Dojechaliśmy wszędzie było pierze chciałam je pozbierać ale jak zwykle się wtrącił i powiedział że szofer pozbiera.. Wszyscy wysiedli a limuzyna odiechała... -Więc co robimy?- Zapytała dziewczyna.. Chłopcy wskazali na największą kolejką...Pomyślałam ,,Nigdy'' Ale jak wszyscy to wszyscy.. Choler*** się bałam nawet wsiąść..Jak zwykle Alya i Nino razem a ja z tym pięknym, przystojnym..Spokój!'' -Mari, Mari? Jesteś?-Zapytal przystojniaczek -Jasn-ne- Zowu się zająkałam Poddczas przejażdzki znowu chwyciłam go za ręke jaka jestem głupia...Powiedziałam że ide po picie ale tak na prawde pobiegłam do domu i zaczełam pisać w pamiętniku nawe nie wiem dlaczego?.. Gdy wyszlam na spacer zobaczyłam staruszka który jest prawie pod kołami samochodu... Bez zastanowienia rzuciłam się jakimś cudem nic mi nie było ani temu staruszkowi..Powiedział tylko tyle ,,Znalazłem cię'' nie wiem o co chodziło ale ok...'' Po spacerze wróciłam do domu na łużku leżało pudełeczko pomyślałam że od rodziców. Wziełam telefon i położylam się..Usłyszalam dzwięk komórki dzwoniła Alya odrzuciłam oprucz tego dzwonił Nino 4 razy, Alya 6 razy a Adrien 11 razy coś się stało? Lepiej zadzwonic i się dopytać.. Dzwoniłam do Aly odebrała po pierwszym sygnale -Czy ja mam cie zabić?- Ton był nie pokojący -Ale za co?- Zapytałam -Zwiałaś bez śladu baliśmy się o ciebie..! -Przepraszam czułam się fatalnie.. -Mogłaś powiedzieć Adrien na zawał padał xd.........Słyszałem! Nie prawda Mari! -Ok to do jutra.. -Śnisz! Dobra pa! -..........Chłopaki chodcie do niej.......... Słyszałam doskonale chcą tu przyjsc! Zaczełam sprzątać gdy usłyszałam kroki schowałam się pod koldre (Tym razem bez piżamki :,( ) Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu była tylko Alya... -Młoda co jest? -Nic... -Opowiadaj.. Nie wiem dlaczego ale wszystko jej powiedziałam.. Załufałam jej a ona mi cały wieczór spędziłyśmy na plotkowaniu.. Podała mi plan lekcji..Jutro mamy dopiero na 3 lekcje wiec ustaliłyśmy że przyjdziemy wczesniej i pogadamy.. Nawet niewiem kiedy ale usnełam usłyszałam tylko tyle ,,Dobranoc Budzik mnie obudził równo o 7;00 to nie był nie znośny dzwięk tylko piękny...Ubralam typowo paryski komplet do tego dwa kucyczki po bokach:) Zgarnełam śniadanie i pobiegłam do nowej szkoły. Zaraz,zaraz to ten sam staruszek biedaczek się przewrócił.. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu z limuzyny wybiegł zielonooki i pomógł mu.. Dobrze że mnie nie zobaczył bo by mi zaproponował podwózke a ja znowu bym się wygupiła..Szłam myśląc jak to będzie rozejrzałam się pusto więc weszłam na przejście dla pieszych. Nagle za rogu wyskakuje czarna limuzyna. Szybko zbiegłam z pasów i przewróciłam się uderzając głową i ramieniem w ogrodzenie.. -Przedemną przerażony Adrien skacze w okół mnie jakby dostał jakiegoś ataku (Te wyobrażenia)xd -Nic ci nie jest?!!!- Głos mu drrzał -Wstałam uśmiechając się nic :) Nie zauważyłam jednak rany na ramieniu i guza na czole..Gdy się oczepywałam zobaczyłam na ręce krew - to własnie z ramienia mi ciekła :) -Czy ty na głowe upadlaś?! przecież masz rane na pół ramienia i guza jak pomarańcza! (Adrien..Przecież ona upadła na głowe (+_+)) Jeju o co mu chodzi? Nakleje plaster posmaruje guza i po sprawie. Ide do szkoly nie będe pierwszego dnia cyrku robiła. ~~ADRIEN~~ Dzwonił do przyjaciela: Nino gdzie ty?! Za chwile przed szkołą...Co się stało? Zaras ci powiem- Mówi przerażony Jestem widze cie! Co ci się stało!! Mój szofer potrącił Mari i to z mojej winy.. Co?! co z nią?! Ma rane na całym ramieniu i guza jak pomarańcza! Ale jak to przez ciebie? Kazałem mu przyśpieszyć bo chciałem ją przywitac.. A co ona na to?!? Nic! powiedziała że wystarczy plaster i żel do siniaków.. O ziom.. Jakby coś się jej stało miałbym ją na sumieniu (#*_*#) Musze ją przeprosić ale nie byle jak do tego będą mi potrzebni Nino i Alya!!! CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania